


「英A」给Yasuko太太图的配文

by Niiiiiy_812



Category: Banana Fish, 战栗杀机, 英A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niiiiiy_812/pseuds/Niiiiiy_812
Kudos: 28





	「英A」给Yasuko太太图的配文

*太太画的香蕉鱼系列全都喜欢www，另一个号关注太太超久，今天终于鼓起勇气看着太太的图码字了！一直因为文笔垃圾不敢给太太的图码字于是每天都只是手冲大军中的一员(。  
*我流英A，ooc都是我的错，但是原著和太太的图不要错过！！！

*故事设定：小情侣谈恋爱没多久，只有过亲亲，还没有爱爱过，但是最近亲亲都会干柴烈火，英二不好意思说。

夜幕落下时，亚修和英二正窝在沙发上看电视。小情侣窝在一起，总要腻腻歪歪，亲亲摸摸几下。俩人不知怎么看电视看着看着就亲在了一起，嘴唇含着嘴唇，舌头卷着舌头。

亚修的吻技极好，英二从第一次被舌吻时就有了这个认知，而眼下更是吻得他控制不住自己的生理反应。

从交往开始，俩人已经吻过太多次，每一次都要比前一次更加旖旎。但英二每次都是仓皇掩饰着跑去卫生间自己解决，他摸不准亚修的意思，也不想为难亚修。

一吻完毕，唇舌分开时，还牵出了长长的银丝。

英二故技重施地打算假装要去洗手间，但这次却被亚修按住了手。

“…亚修？”英二的脸上已经染了潮红，他笨拙地试图挡住自己已经抬头的下身。

亚修轻轻地笑了，他抬头望进了英二的眼里：“英二，想要我吗？”

英二被他突如其来的直白给问得愣住了，脸也更红了，一时间不知道怎么回答。

亚修抬手覆在了英二抬头的下身，敏感的英二整个人都抖了一下，而后迅速地抓开了亚修的手。

亚修眼里带着迷惑：“不是已经硬了吗，不是因为想要吗？我随时都可以的。”

看着金发少年风轻云淡地说出这种话，英二心里只有心疼，他摸着软软的金发摇了摇头：“比起我自己，更重要的是你的想法。”

说完，英二就要去洗手间。

亚修几乎在同时站起了身拦在英二面前，他捧着英二的脸再次吻了下去，手指在温暖的黑发间缠绕摩挲。

就着嘴唇相贴的姿势，亚修说：“我想要，给我，好不好？”

英二有些愣愣的，接着他便看到亚修迅速地褪下了短裤，只留下宽大的背心挂在身上就趴在了沙发上。

“你会的吧，英二？”亚修扭过头去看着英二，同时又向下塌了塌腰，好让自己的姿势更适合承受。

“去拿润滑剂，”见他还不动弹，亚修继续催促道，“英二，我很想要了，别让我再等了好不好？来吧，是你的话，我很乐意的。”

从来没有经验的英二拿着润滑液看了半天也不知道要怎么办，一个手抖就淋了大半上去。

“…啊…好冰！”冰凉的触感让亚修条件反射地缩了缩，刚好流到附近的润滑液于是顺势被穴口吸了一点进去。

跪在后亚修身后看到眼前场景的英二不禁吞了吞口水，没想到第一次性爱的场景就是如此具有刺激性。

“英二，难道你就打算干看着吗，”亚修动了动腰，“帮我扩张，英二，扩张。”

“…不对。”英二突然反应过来，哪有一开始就这样的，一般不应该先有爱抚吗？

“什么不对？”亚修奇怪地看着他。

英二靠上前去让亚修翻了个身：“没有那么快，我应该先亲吻你。”

原本还挂在身上的背心也被脱去了，英二小心翼翼地吻着亚修的身体，属于少年人的健康体魄。

这具身体曾经遭受过各种痛苦，但现在已经都过去了。他爱这具身体，更爱这具身体的主人，他们的相遇都是彼此的救赎。

英二仔细地吻遍亚修的身体，双手也留恋地抚摸着。这种温柔缠绵的、属于爱人之间的抚摸让亚修更加渴盼他。

“…哈…就这么喜欢我的身体吗…”亚修半掩着羞红的脸庞，半害羞半催促地问着。

“当然喜欢。”英二吻了吻他的胸膛，小心翼翼地含住了一点突起，不知道怎样才能让亚修舒服，他试探着舔咬了几下后，又轻轻吮吸了一下。

突如其来的刺激让亚修溢出了舒服的呻吟：“很有天赋呢，英二你。”

“哎？那，舒，舒服吗？”英二有些不好意思。

身子被宠爱了许久，但最空虚的地方却一直被忽视的亚修笑着点了点头，而后猛地起身压倒了英二，他自己用手指扒了扒后穴说道：

“但我想更舒服，英二，这里等你很久了。”

说完，亚修便扶着滚烫的小英二对准了自己的后穴缓缓地向下坐。

“哈…啊嗯…”亚修低着头，额角的汗珠落在了英二的腹上。

整根没入时，两人同时发出了舒服的喟叹。

处于被动位置的英二伸手扶住了亚修的腰，任由亚修自己上下运动着寻找自己的敏感点。

动了一会儿，亚修也没能蹭到让自己舒服的地方，他戳了戳英二：“你看看，也不知道谁才是上头那个了，全让我一个人动。”

“我怕弄疼你，”英二抓了抓头，“我，我没做过这种事。”

亚修一巴掌拍在英二的小腹上：“我可不想动了，累了。”

于是就着俩人相连着的姿势，英二抱着亚修让俩人颠倒了个上下。不知怎么地，恰好翻身时，英二蹭到了亚修里头一小块硬硬的地方，亚修登时整个人就软了下来，一声媚人的娇喘便冲进了英二的耳中。

“哈啊…嗯…英二，果然很有天赋…哈啊…”亚修面色潮红着说道。

“亚修，虽，虽然我是第一次，”英二脸上有些局促，但眼里却都是认真，“但我想给你最好的体验，亚修。”

黑发少年赤诚的真心让亚修的眼泪差点决堤，他抬起双手紧紧地环住了英二的脖子，侧脸贴着英二的脸，双腿更加大幅度地张开，让俩人更加紧密地贴在一起：“来吧，英二，fuck me。”

*********

做完一轮后，俩人望着彼此，谁也没有说话。

“kiss me，Eiji.”


End file.
